24 and Pregnant
by xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl
Summary: Namine Harumi. The name just spills over in innocence. That was until that one faithful night at a wild party. Now the 24 year old is pregnant and on top of that, she has a job to tend to, and father-of-her-child to find. Life couldn't get much harder.
1. Prologue: How it all started

"C'mon, Nami! It'll be fun!"

Those were the words said by my best friend, Kairi, which started my current problems.

"Fine…"

Was what I said that agreed to the statement by Kairi.

It all started at this party. Well, not the asking, but you get what I'm saying. As I said before, it all started at this house party. Supposedly it was going to be the party of the year. Everyone was going to be there, according to Kairi anyway.

"I'm not going…"

Was what my roommate and guy best friend, Roxas, had told me the night of the party.

"Why! You know how Kairi is at parties!"

"That is why I'm not going to go. Bye Namers!"

So, I ended up walking to the party with Kairi, pissed the hell off.

Well the party was how I expected. Drunken people getting more drunk than what they already were, cigarette smoke reflected off the neon lights in the room, people dancing nastily on the floor, and some were just breaking things for the heck of it.

"Talk, Nami! These people don't bite!"

"I don't talk to strangers…"

After I had said that, Kairi shrugged and ran off somewhere with her boyfriend, Riku. I just took a tight seat on the overly-crowded couch. Two couples were already on the couch, making out to the fullest.

That grossed me up completely.

I ended up getting up and walking over to the kitchen "bar." Now, I knew it was bad idea, but Kairi had disappeared and I didn't want to develop lung cancer by breathing in the smoke from the living room.

In the kitchen were people making out on counters while others were drinking to the fullest. One guy caught my attention. He looked just as pitiful as I did. His eyes wandered the room like they were asking what to do next. I immediately decided he was safe to talk to, I walked over and stood next to him.

"Um… a margarita please," I smiled shyly at the "bartender."

He had laughed in my face before spitting out, "Girly we ain't got no margaritas here! We gots some beer! Wanna cup?"

I sighed, guess it had to do. The man gave me a tall paper cup filled to the rim with the rusty colored substance. My first instincts took over and I sniffed the drink. The pitiful guy next to me laughed slightly at me and arched a brow.

I took this to an offence.

"What's so funny?" I had asked, cheeks colored in pink.

"You are. You never drank beer before?" He asked.

His voice sounded… girlish, but I couldn't complain.

"Yes. But I try to stick preferably to sugared drinks rather than alcohol," I glared slightly at him before I turned my attention back to my drink.

"Let me show you how it's done," he grabbed a cup full of beer and took it to the head. It was gone in a gulp.

"Pft, show off," I rolled my eyes.

"You can do better?"

Now… just because I don't drink beer much, didn't mean I didn't know _how_ to drink it. I could finish a tall cup of beer in 5 seconds. I give praise to Kairi and Roxas in college for that "talent" as they called it.

I smirked at the guy and downed the whole cup in about 6 seconds.

"Hm, not bad. I can do better though," He grinned a real goofy grin at me which caused his ocean blue eyes to light up.

Then it went downhill from there as we drunk at least 5 more cups of beer. By the time we called it quits, we were mad drunk. I had given up on Kairi 3 cups ago. Suddenly I found myself and the guy standing on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, singing Hot and Cold by Katy Perry.

Before I knew it we were headed upstairs, tripping up them as we tried to focus our eyes on which step was real and which one was our mind playing tricks on us. When we made it up, we claimed the first bedroom open.

Now, I can't remember what happened after that, but I do remember some words exchanged through all the madness.

"I hate bras!"

And…

"Are you over the age of 18?"

And Roxas and Kairi's personal favorite…

"Shit, which hole do I stick it in?"

Of course, all of those were said by mysterious guy.

The next morning I had awoken to a major headache and nausea. What made it worse was that I was naked, in a bed other than my own, in a room that I didn't claim.

First thought that came to my had been…

'Oh my God, I lost my virginity to Roxas!'

That thought was instantly proven wrong when I stumbled out into the hallway and found myself in a different house. The house still had people in it, but they were asleep everywhere. I had to be careful when I went down the stairs not to step on anyone.

Not even thinking about the guy or Kairi, I ran out the house the best I could with my major headache.

6 days had passed since the party and that unfaithful night. I had already recited my story to Kairi and Roxas. Kairi felt apologetic. Roxas laughed. Of course I almost strangled Roxas for laughing, but Kairi held me back.

Well… losing my virginity to a complete stranger wasn't the only problem I was facing at the moment. I realized the next day I had missed my period. That freaked me out.

So Roxas took me to get a pregnancy test from my doctor.

"You're not pregnant, Naminé," Was what he said before I went into the office.

"Congratulations Ms. Harumi, you're an expecting mother," Was what my doctor said as she read my results.

Hello, my name is Naminé Skye Harumi.

And I'm 24 and pregnant…


	2. 2 Weeks Pregnant

November 28th; 2 weeks pregnant

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

I groaned as I punched the snooze button on my alarm clock. Getting ready for work would just have to wait 10 more minutes.

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

I flipped my pillow over my head before punching my alarm clock again. Why was it so consistent on waking me up? Let me sleep for like 10 more minutes! That's all I need!

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

"Argh! 10 minutes is all I asked for! Just 10! Not 20! 10 minutes!" I grabbed the alarm clock and yanked it out of the socket and threw it to the carpeted floor with a loud crashing sound of it breaking.

I let out a relieved sigh as the alarm clock from hell finally had shut up.

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

"WHERE THE FLUCK IS THAT COMING FROM?" I shot up in my bed, pissed the hell off. My eyes wandered across my darkened room. Finally they landed on my white and blue cell phone on my wooden bedside table.

Boy, did I feel dumb.

I grabbed the annoying thing and saw I had 3 missed calls from Kairi.

Kairi. Remember her? The one who made me go to that party like 3 weeks ago? The one who I partially blame for my current pregnancy? Other known as my best friend? Yeah, her.

I quickly redialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"NAMERS!"

"Kairiers?" I said, confused.

"Hurry up and get out of bed, babes! I'm taking you out to breakfast before we had off to work!"

I groaned. "No thanks."

"And why not!" Kairi said in her offended tone.

"Kai, I want to spend my special sleep time… like… asleep?" I stated.

"Please! We're going to your favorite restaurant! Sea Salt Smoothie!"

"… Sea Salt Smoothie is a smoothie place…" I corrected her.

"Don't give me that bull! We both know they sell food too! Stop being lazy and get up!"

"Fine," I sighed, finally giving in to her.

"Yay! Oh and ask Roxanna if he wants to come too!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Kairi's nickname for our best guy friend, Roxas. She's been calling him Roxanna since 11th grade. Usually she uses it to piss him off. The only real time she says his real name is if she's mad at him or serious about something.

"I'll ask him…" I said as I caught my breath.

"Okay! Tootle-loo!"

I hung up from the hyper redhead and scratched the back of my messed up blonde hair. My eyes looked over to my closet.

Guess I better start my day.

I slowly dragged myself out of my bed and over to my closet. Now, my closet wasn't the biggest of closets. It had one rack for all my clothes and a rack specially designed for shoes. The racks weren't that big either, so most of my clothes spend their time neatly folded in a corner by my window. I usually let them take turns on what goes in the closet next.

Anyways, I pulled out a gray skirt that stopped right above my knees with four gold buttons at the top aligned with each other. Next I pulled out a white long-sleeved blouse with a gold tie connected to it. Finally, I grabbed my favorite pair of worn out gold flats.

Perfect.

I let out a sigh. Now it was time to wake up my best friend Roxas. Yes, I live with my best guy friend. Why? Well I could of have lived with Kairi, but she only has a 1 bedroom apartment and that girl snores. Very loudly.

Trust me, I know. I slept over her house about 3 times when we were teenagers, and I didn't get a minute of sleep when it was time for bed.

Another reason I live with Roxas is because I like, love the dude! No, I don't _love_ him like that! I just… well… you know how you love your best guy friend but you don't _love_ them? Wait… I wasn't _in_ love with him, I just loved him. Kind of like how I love Kairi. Same love, just for two different genders.

Anyways, he took me in with open arms. And for that, I was grateful.

I knocked lightly on his bedroom door. He always kept it closed at night. Which I completely understood… a little.

"Um… Roxas…?" I knocked a little more.

Dead silence.

"Roxas?" I raised my voice a little.

You could say I was scared…

Okay I was scared. Roxas is a very scary person when he first wakes up. It's all "Fluck you, go die in a ditch!"

He said that to me once, now that I think about it.

"Rox-"

The bedroom door opened to reveal a dirty blonde boy with his hair falling in his eyes. His usual spikes were gone, giving off that skater boy look. He wore a simple white tee and gray shorts. His eyes told me I had not only woken him, but pissed him off in the process.

Okay, one thing about my friendship with Kairi and Roxas, is that we're not afraid to say how one another looks.

And right now, Roxas looked sexy. He always did when he first woke up.

Me on the other hand? My hair was dismantled every which way; my light blue tank was wrinkled and twisted every which way and the only thing in order was my gray sweats.

"What?" He grumbled at me.

"Hi sweetie, um… Kai called…" I smiled nervously at him as he had his hand on the doorknob, like he was about to close it.

"And," he arched a brow.

"She wants to know if you wanted to go out to breakfast with us?"

I tried to read his expression, but it was hard. He had his thoughtful face on, but also his 'you woke me up for that?' face on as well. Who knows what he is thinking!

"Okay. Bye," He tried to close the door, but I stopped it with my foot.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"I just said okay, Nami…" He gave me an annoyed face.

"Okay, see in a few minutes then!"

He then proceeded to slightly push me away and slam his door closed.

Got to love him, right?

I scurried my way back to my room, grabbed my clothes, and headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. Finally I put on my clothes and added golden hoop earrings and a gold watch to my outfit. I was all set for work.

By the time I walked into the living room of our apartment, Roxas was on the couch, half awake, half asleep. His hair was back to its usual spikes and he wore a blue plaid shirt and some jeans with vans.

"Are you ready…?" He asked. I could hint the annoyance in his voice.

"Yup!" I smiled brightly at him which caused him to roll his eyes at me.

Yup, defiantly not a morning person.

~~~~24 and Pregnant~~~~

Sea Salt Smoothie was one of the many smoothie places here in Destiny Islands, but it was the only one who actually served a sea salt smoothie, hence its name.

It was a cute small restaurant that Kairi, Roxas, and I had spent most of our afternoons at. The restaurant inside smelled just like its name. Sea salt. It had sea green walls and a floor that looked like the ocean. The booths were blue while the tables were green. Soft tropical music always played in the background. It was so peaceful.

"NAMERS!" I was attacked as soon as Roxas and I set foot in the place. The sudden outburst caused a few customers and workers to stare at us weirdly.

"Hey Kairi!" I smiled at my best friend.

"Yo," Was all Roxas supplied the girl.

Kairi Utada is my lifelong best friend, kind of like Roxas. We met in 5th grade and have been best friends every since before adding Roxas to our "group" in 7th grade. Now we're like the 3 amigos! Or Musketeers. Or whatever young children say these days.

Anyway, Kairi is the opposite of me. She's always hyper and looks at everything positive. And not to mention she's the sexiest woman out there, according to several men (By several I mean half of Destiny Islands) anyways. I'm always calm and look at both positive and negative things in life. And I'm just considered the cute girl who's friends with the sexy girl.

She has long, flowing red hair with natural brown highlights that stop around her shoulders. I have uneven mid-back length platinum blonde hair. Kairi has curves every way you look, not to mention she's fully in "bloom". I look as if I'm still going through puberty. She has the perfect boyfriend and a perfect home.

I'm pregnant by a stranger and live with my best guy friend.

But no way am I jealous of Kairi. She's been my best friend – sister – for years. No way was jealousy going to ruin our relationship now!

"I'll have a Strawberry Kiwi smoothie and a breakfast salad," Kairi ordered.

"Pineapple Orange smoothie and a breakfast sandwich," Roxas ordered.

"Water and I'm just gonna buy a fig bar…" I placed the bar on the counter.

My friends gave me the stare of doom.

"What?" I arched a brow.

"Why are you eating so light?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, you're usually all fat and order an extra large Strawberry Banana Pineapple smoothie and the breakfast feast," Roxas said.

"I'm pregnant, remember?" I pointed at my still flat belly.

"Olette still ate normal when she was pregnant…" Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah, and that explains why her child was born with asthma!" I shouted.

"Mood swings," Kairi shook her head.

"Already? Damn… and she lives with me too," Roxas sighed.

"Hey! No cussing around the baby! If you're going to say the "D" word, then say something like Duck Sauce."

Kairi and Roxas both exchanged glances at each other. "Duck Sauce?"

"That sounds good right about now," I licked my lips.

"You're order is ready!" The lady behind the counter handed us our food.

I grabbed my fig bar and water and led the way to a clean, empty table. My friends followed behind me.

"So, Nami, morning sickness?" Kairi sipped on her smoothie.

"Yeah, it's always around 11am too. It's all a greenish yellowish-"

"Please, no definition while I'm eating," Roxas glared slightly at me.

"Sorry babe," I shrugged at him and ripped open on my fig bar.

The sight of it disgusted me. I have never eaten a fig bar before in my life, let alone seen one. The flavor of it was strawberry banana so I expected to have dried bananas and strawberries baked into its healthy goodness.

I was wrong.

It was brown mush of nuts and funny looking white things baked together to form a rectangle.

"That looks scrumptious," Roxas smirked at me.

"Shut up and eat your calorie filled food!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

I pinched a piece of it off with my finger and stuck it in my mouth.

It tasted worse than what it looked. All I could taste was stale nuts and the white stuff didn't taste like any food I've tried before. It wasn't salty or sweet, it was just bland. It didn't even have a cereal taste like I was hoping for. Felt as if I was chewing on cardboard.

"How is it?" Kairi arched her eyebrow.

I faked a smile, "Delicious. Better than what it looks…"

"Enough about food, what are you going to do with the baby?" Roxas asked.

"Um… what do you mean?"

Kairi wiped her mouth with her napkin, "Are you keeping it or getting an abortion?"

I nearly choked on my cardboard – fig bar – when she said that. "I-I'm keeping my baby! Like… abortion is like killing a tiny baby! Actually it_ is_ killing a little baby! I could never live with myself knowing I killed Logan Michael!"

"Logan?"

"Michael?"

I grinned sheepishly and nodded my head.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Roxas asked.

"Because when I was younger I always prayed that my firstborn would be a boy," I rolled my eyes at him.

"What if it's a girl?"

"It's not going to be a girl. It's going to be a boy. And stop referring to Logan as an it," I stuck a piece of the fig bar in my mouth.

"So… have you told your mom about 'Logan'," Kairi asked.

"Kairi you know she only told us about the baby," Roxas laughed.

"I'm glad you find my pregnancy funny, Roxas. And no, I have not told my mother."

"And why not?" Kairi asked.

"Kai, you know my mom. She'd die, come back alive, kill me and Logan, kill the stranger who implanted this child in me, and die again in peace. My parents still think I'm 15. They don't expect me to go to wild parties, get drunk as ham, lose my virginity, and get pregnant. It's like… illegal to them," I explained in one breath.

"Hm… that is true. I remember when your mom overheard us when we were 16 when I lost my virginity…" Kairi rubbed her invisible mustache.

Another difference between Kairi and I. Her virginity was long gone by the age of 16. She explained in _exact_ detail what her first time was like. Since I do not know how old you people are, I will not go into details like she did.

Roxas was her first time. And she was his first time. From what I can remember, they were pressured. I went to a bad high school. A very, very bad high school. Being smart made you a dumbass (sorry Logan) and going out and having sex made you cool. It was all twisted and shit.

Anyways, so it was February and the cheerleading team (yes Kairi and I were on the cheerleading team) were all talking about how they were going to freak their boyfriends or some desperate hot guy on Valentine's Day. Kairi and I didn't have boyfriends at the time, and frankly, we weren't looking. So everyone was telling us we'd be considered scared virgins throughout the entire school if we didn't fuc – freak – someone on Valentine's Day. I rolled my eyes and said "Oh well" (Mind you, later on I was considered the "Shy Virgin" after that…), but Kairi… she took it to heart.

Later on that day, we found out Roxas (him being on the Soccer team and all. I swear jocks and cheerleaders are straight up nasty.), was threatened with the same thing. So on Valentine's Day that night at about 3am, Kairi called me saying she had just got home.

Well… let me show you the conversation:

"Naminé…. I'm home now…" Kairi whispered on the phone.

"You're home? At 3am? Dang Kairi, how much homework did you and Roxas have?" I yawned.

"Um… I didn't… do any homework…" Kairi said nervously.

"Wha-? But that was your whole point of going to Roxas's house…" I arched a brow.

"Naminé… don't hate me with what I'm about to tell you…"

"What? It's not like you and Roxas had sex or anything. How could I hate you?" I giggled sleepily.

"…"

"Kairi?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Oh no, Kairi! Why? He's our best friend! Best friends don't freak each other! We hug and fight and stuff!"

"I know! I know! We were studying, then we started talking about how we kept being pressured about… you know, and then I don't know. I looked at him all strangely and realize how sexy he is-"

"Of course he's sexy! He's _Roxas Hikari_! Not a hobo only wearing a scarf over his "area" and with 14 fake golden teeth!"

"Geez, comparing Roxas to a hobo-"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Okay. So I started leaning in and before I knew it we were making out-"

That's all you get for today ladies and gentlemen. If I would let you see what else Kairi said, Logan's innocent mind might be corrupted.

"Earth to Naminé!" Roxas waved a hand in my face.

"Oh… sorry… but see, now you understand why I can't tell my mom!" I frowned.

"Okay… but hope you know she's going to notice something is up when you visit her on Christmas and you're vomiting, on her birthday and you have a small baby bump, and Mother's day when you're baby bump should be kinda big, and finally on Fourth of July for your family reunion and you're tummy is huge!"

"I'll tell her soon," I grumbled under my breath.

"Good girl, now you just have to tell Riku, your other friends, your boss, coworkers, and the main important one…"

"Main important one?" I arched a brow, confused.

Kairi and Roxas glanced at each other and smirked. "Ventus."

The caused me to choke on my water as I sipped it.

Ventus was Roxas's twin brother. I had the hugest crush on him throughout high school. Of course, Ven (His nickname) didn't know about it. We didn't talk much until about 12th grade when I finally had a class with him. He is the exact opposite of Roxas. He's always happy and smiling. But I found out he was also kind of depressed because of some family issues. It's weird, but I found myself falling in love with him even more because of that. It was like it was 2 sides to him. Happy and cheerful, and mysterious and serious.

I just loved it.

I just loved him.

And now at the age of 24, I still do. Just as much as I did back then. Kairi and Roxas both knew about my being in love with Ven. They both tried to let Ven know I loved him, but Ven was all "No she's not! Nami is my friend!"

That made me cry that night.

"Ven…" I whispered silently as I rubbed my flat belly.

"Yeah, Ven." Roxas sipped on his smoothie.

"I'll tell him!" Kairi chirped.

"NO! Please don't! He'll think… I don't know…"

"That you're a hoe," Kairi kicked Roxas in his shin after he said that.

"You're such a nice best friend, Roxas," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks," He groaned as he rubbed where Kairi kicked him.

"Ven won't think that of you! He loves you…" Kairi smiled at me.

"Yeah, like a sister. He even thinks I'm his future sister-in-law because of the insensitive jerk over here," I jabbed my finger in Roxas's chest.

"What is it? Abuse Roxas day?" Roxas winced.

"Oh shellfish, I'm gonna be late for work you guys! I gotta go!" I quickly stood up.

"Shellfish? You really need to understand that you're baby is just a fetus who probably even hasn't developed ears yet," Roxas rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes back at him as I kissed his cheek and patted Kairi's head.

"Yo Nami."

I turned back around and looked at Roxas who was rubbing my kiss off of him.

"What?" I arched a brow.

"I'll be home late, so until I get home, Ven will be there to keep an eye on you," Roxas smirked.

He did this on purpose.

"V-ven? I-I'm not a kid, Roxas! I can look after myself!" I frowned at him.

"Not while you're pregnant," I watched as Kairi sipped her smoothie.

"Whatever! Good bye," I marched out the door.

Best friends these days!

~~~~24 and Pregnant~~~~

"You're late Ms. Harumi," My boss, Mr. Ansem –or as us coworkers call him, Diz- frowned at me.

"Sorry, sorry! I was-" I quickly put my hand up to my mouth. Was it 11 already?

"You were what? Are you about to cry?" He arched a brow.

I quickly shook my head.

"Look, Namuné-"

"Naminé…" I politely corrected.

"Right, Namerné – you're not in trouble dear, please stop with the pitiful look."

I smiled the best I could. I felt the vomit slowly climbing up my throat. Duck Sauce, Logan! Now is not the time to make mommy throw up!

"Anyways, as you know, the art studio downtown will be opening soon, and for its grand opening, I want to throw a huge Christmas party. And I want you to be in charge of it," He smiled at me.

My heart started to leap into fits of happiness. Meanwhile, my stomach was ready to throw back that cardboard.

"This is a great honor, Namerké. And I want to have 3 of your paintings in the studio before the party," His smile slowly turned into a grin.

"Really?" My eyes gawked at him. I didn't think Diz ever noticed my artistic skills.

"Yes. I've been watching you for a while, Namune, here at Destiny Breeze Art Studios. I assume you won't disappoint," he questioned me.

"No sir, you can count on me-"

I was unable to finish my sentence do to fig bar pieces and last night's strawberry parfait hurling out of my mouth and onto Diz's Mickey Mouse tie.

Well, what a nice start to my day.

Not.

~~~~24 and Pregnant~~~~

Work passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was almost 6. My favorite time of day.

You see, at 6 every day after work, I'd head to the park with either my canvas and pastel paint or my sketchbook and crayons. There was only one park in Destiny Islands, and they called it Ocean View Park. It was a small manmade park that overlooked the ocean. The park was one of the first things I fell in love with when I moved here. I've been going to it for 5 years now.

"Yo, Nami, you coming after work?" My coworker, Axel, asked as he leaned up on my desk.

"Coming where…?" I arched a brow.

"You forgot?"

"Forgot what!" I asked.

"The whole office – except DiZ – is getting together at the karaoke station downtown to celebrate the opening of the new studio. We planned this especially for you since you're in charge of it."

Oh… I did forget about that.

"Um… I can't go tonight…" I said, remembering Ven was probably already at my – Roxas's – apartment, waiting for me to come home.

"Aw, Namer, stop being a "Shy Virgin" and come party with us," Axel smirked.

Axel Honda went to high school with Kairi, Roxas, and I. He was one of the first people gladly to spread the rumor of my new nickname. For this, I've shared a slightly growing hate for the spiky redhead.

"Okay, but I'm going to be late…" I sighed as I gathered my things.

"Great! See you when you arrive," He ruffled my hair, which caused me to swat his hand away.

~~~~24 and Pregnant~~~~

I let out a sigh as I pulled up in front of my apartment. A blue 2011 Honda Civic was in Roxas's usually parking space.

Hint one that Ven was here already.

I turned my 2005 white CRV off. I loved my truck, even if it was 5 years old. My little white truck was the perfect size for me, and was spacious enough to carry my art supplies in. It was a 19th birthday present from my mom. Anyway, I rested my head on the steering wheel a while as I saw the lights turn on in my apartment.

Hint two that Ven was already here.

Sighing, I got out the car. Guess I better go to this party thing.

I dragged my feet up to the front door and unlocked it and entered. My heart skipped a beat as I looked over to the living area (its right in front of the door…) and saw Ven lying across the couch watching some TV show.

"H-hey…" I waved lightly.

He got up and grinned at me – note I almost melted at the sight – and energetically waved back.

"Hi Nami!"

"Hey," Was all I could say. C'mon vocabulary, I had to have more words than that.

"Roxas forced me to stay here and watch you."

Forced? Did that take damage on my heart or what? Feel like I'm about to throw up-

Oh wait. Aw man, not again, Logan! Not in front of the guy mommy loves!

Ven got up and tilted his head to the side cutely and had a worried look on his face. "Nami? Are you okay? You look pale…"

I did a small laugh and managed to get an "I'm fine" out.

"Ya sure? Y'know Roxas didn't really force me… if that's what you're worried about," He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I blushed. He was so cute.

"Now you're red! Are you sure you're okay?"

If you keep talking, I'm not going to be okay.

"Ven, I'm fine," I said quietly. I was afraid if I talked any louder; I would vomit all over the beige carpeting.

"Um… okay? So Whatcha wanna do?" He smiled at me.

Uh oh, here it comes. I quickly gave him the one minute sign and darted down the hallway to my room, towards the bathroom.

Now, in my own little fantasy this is how the next events went down:

"_Nami are you okay," Ven knocked on the door softly as I flushed my vomit down the toilet._

"_F-fine…" I mumbled and clumsily walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth._

_After I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom which was in the apartment I shared with my husband, Ventus._

_He quickly got up off the bed and worriedly looked at me._

"_Nami…? Are you okay?" _

"_No… Ven, I'm not…" I looked away._

"_What's wrong?" He asked as he took me in his arms._

"_I'm… pregnant."_

_It was quiet for a while before I felt him hug me tighter._

"_You're not mad?"_

"_Of course not, it's our baby. We can name him Logan Michael."_

_I smiled sleepily, "Logan Michael Hikari… sounds nice."_

"_It really does," He smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss me. I stood up my tip toes so we could be the same height. _

"_I love yo-"_

Back to reality.

"Naminé are you okay in there," Ven asked.

"Just fine," I grumbled. We were so close to kissing in my fantasy!

Sighing, I flushed the contents and brushed my teeth. I stumbled out the bathroom and ran smack into Ventus.

He was closer to the door than I thought.

"Are you sick?"

"No…" I avoided looking into his eyes. "I have to get ready for this party thing my coworkers are throwing me so…"

"No, you're not going anywhere! You're sick!" He argued.

"I'm fine! Seriously!"

"If you don't go lay down now, I'll tell Roxas!" He threatened.

"Tell Roxas?" I started laughing uncontrollably.

Ven smiled gently at me as I had a laughing fit.

"Ah, I'm fine, Ven! No need to worry," I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No! It's my job to look after my future sis-in-law! So go to bed now! I'll make you some soup!" He grinned.

Aw, how could I possibly say no to him?

"Fine," I groaned and made my way down the hall to my room.

"Your soup will be ready in a few!" He called to me.

Great... This was going to be a long night.


End file.
